paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronger "Elmina's Back!" (Elmina's Version)
(I hope you like it, remember no changing this page unless you’re an admin or have permission from me.) This is idea I got so you guys could know was Elmina’s break up. Elmina has just broken up with Jaws, she is so depress that she doesn’t want to fight anymore, she is in the girls bathroom at the boxing gym she was at. Alexis is trying to get her out and trying to make her feel better. Alexis: Elmina! Please come out! (He said worry from outside the bathroom) Elmina: Go Away Alexis! Can’t you see I want to be alone! (She said crying from inside the bathroom) Alexis: Elmina please! Don’t listen to what Jaws said! Please Elmina come out! (He said super worried) Elmina: Alexis! Don’t you get it he was right! (She cried) Alexis: Elmina! No what he said to you is not true! You and amazing pup and if Jaws can’t see that then he is not for you! Elmina please just come out! ...... (Sigh) Ok! But if you need anything I’m will be right here! Elmina just said nothing, she just thought of what Jaws told her “''Fine leave, you’re not worth my time, you are and forever will be a no good for nothing stupid MUTT!” (she cried a little as that crush her but them, she got up) Elmina: No! Jaws wrong! I don’t need him! I got somebody who care a lot about me! (she said happy thinking about Alexis who was outside waiting for her) (she thought of Jaws she got angry but then a song began to play in the bathroom and she just sang it form the top of her lungs) Song Elmina: You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want You think you got the best of me Think you had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on; over you You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You tried to break me you see What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning In the end What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone x2 I'm not alone After Elmina stop signing she felt a lot better and got out looking at Alexis with tears of joy. Alexis: Elmina! Are you ok? (He said as he got up and went to her) Elmina: (with tears of joy, she hugged him) Thanks Alexis! For being there for me! (She said as she stop crying but still hugged him) Alexis: Your welcome Elmina! Does this mean that you’re back in action!? (He said as he stop hugging her) Elmina: Hehehe! Yep! ELMINA’S BACK! (She shouted with a big smile on her muzzle) Alexis: Arooooo! That’s great Elmina! Do you want to go get Ice cream? I’ll pay! (He said looking at Elmina with a big smile) Elmina: Sure! Let’s Go! … Thanks again Alexis! I don’t know what I do without you! Alexis: Your welcome! Anytime Elmina anytime! Ok let’s go get Ice cream! Elmina: Hehe! Race ya! (She said as she started to run) Alexis: Hey no fair! (He then started to go after Elmina) They got to the Ice cream shop and spent the rest of the night talking and having fun! Hope you like it, it was an idea I thought you guys will like! Always keep going no matter what! Don’t let anyone stop you! '(I hope you like it, remember no changing this page unless you’re an admin or have permission from me.)''' Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Category:Females Category:Fun